


High Heels and Red Lipstick

by misura



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1735379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Have you been out on a date before?" Harvey asked. "Like this?"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Heels and Red Lipstick

"I told you I have very soft features," Mike said. The dress didn't feel quite right - a real woman would have filled it out with her actual body, instead of a stuffed bra, but he'd checked himself in the bathroom mirror before he'd come here. Twice. He knew he looked good.

Of course, Harvey's standards of 'looking good' when it came to women might be a bit higher than that of the average citizen - or the not-so-average, never-gone-to-Harvard citizen.

"It's not your features I'm looking at," Harvey said. He wasn't undressing Mike with his eyes or something like that, but he _was_ looking, and Mike didn't really feel overdressed or anything.

"O-kay?"

Harvey's lips quirked a little. "Good eye for make-up. You do this kind of thing often?"

"I've done it before, yes," Mike said.

"Have you been out on a date before?" Harvey asked. "Like this?"

"I don't think that was the agreement," Mike said, because he was very sure that hadn't been the agreement.

Besides, it was one thing to take the LSATs while pretending to be a girl. It was something else entirely to put himself on display, hanging off the arm of Harvey Specter, bachelor extraordinaire.

Harvey stepped in close enough for Mike to smell his cologne. "I think I want to renegotiate."

"Isn't that a bad thing? A deal's a deal, after all."

"New deal," Harvey said. "Your lipstick's going to smudge very easily, isn't it?"

"Um," Mike said, because um? "You want to take me out with smudged lipstick?"

"Not out." Harvey smirked. "Still, I'll admit there's a part of me that wouldn't mind showing you off a little bit first."

"Well, who could resist such a ... romantic proposal?" Mike snorted. "Seriously, Harvey."

Harvey shrugged. "It works. With some women. Fine, then, how's this? You let me buy you dinner, I'll buy you dinner."

"Wow." Mike grinned. "You _are_ good."

"Best damn closer in the city, and don't you forget it," Harvey said, then bowed and offered his arm. "So. Shall we?"

"I break my neck trying to walk in these heels, that's on you," Mike said.

"Don't worry," Harvey said. "You fall, I'll catch you."


End file.
